


Baby-Eyes

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Pets and cuddles, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has baby-eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "Just some Samifer cuddles and cute stuff"  
> -koolkat2334

“Hey, baby-eyes.” Sam whispers, grinning, and drops a soft kiss on Lucifer’s cheek, making the blonde flush. “You’re all sleepy again…”  
Lucifer laughs softly, shifts closer, chin resting on Sam’s shoulder, and sighs softly as the brunette rubs his back, nails scraping his skin gently, opening new, tiny wounds. It’s not so much the pain as the notion of Sam _touching_ him, and it’s the most precious thing he can think of.  
“Don’t call me baby-eyes”, he murmurs, and it’s Sam’s turn to smile. He leans in, kisses the tip of Lucifer’s nose (the blonde turns red again) and wraps his arms around the elder man’s shoulders, thumbing the smooth, supple musculature there and peppering his face with more tiny kisses and pets.  
Small, wrecked moans and whimpers sound from Lucifer as Sam scratches and rubs beneath his wings and aureoles.  
“Luce?” Sam whispers, earning a _look_ \- blue eyes gazing up at him through blonde lashes, Lucifer’s eyebrows raised.  
“What?” he asks, eyes huge. Sam smiles at him, shakes his head, and kisses him on the lips this time, running his tongue over the curve of the blonde’s lower lip. Lucifer whimpers, kisses back, and snuggles closer.  
“I want you to read to me.” He demands. Sam smiles.  
“Peter Pan again?” he asks, smiling. Lucifer nods and sits up, eager to listen.


End file.
